


Fake Dating

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also fluff, M/M, also funny, but adorable, but they both dumb as fuck, idiot hours, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: A disaster arrangement where one thinks they're dating whilst the other does notI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Fake Dating

“Slow down,” Will interrupted, “you… accidentally told Jason you have a boyfriend?”

“Exactly,” Nico said, pacing the infirmary, “except I don’t have one.”

“I’m confused,” Will frowned, “why would you tell Jason you have a boyfriend if you don’t?”

“Because, Solace, you have no idea how annoying he is! He sits by me at lunch just to point out anything vaguely male, ‘what about him’, ‘he looks decent’ ‘he’s single’, he constantly introduces me to random boys in the street as his ‘very single friend on the rebound from a crush’, and he interrupts my night to interrogate me on why I haven’t gotten a boyfriend yet, and I was in the middle of- something- and he knocked on the door asking if he could come in and I panicked and yelled that I was with my boyfriend so he’d go away!”

“What in Hades were you doing-”

“Ew, nothing like that! Get your mind out of the gutter, Solace! I was playing mythomagic with my skeleton cat and I didn’t want Jason to see that I bought the expansion pack with the money he gave me to buy myself new shoes.”

“What-”

“Right. So now Jason thinks I have a boyfriend, he’s pestering me to meet him. And I don’t have one.”

“How exactly does this involve me,” Will asked skeptically, folding his arms. 

“I was thinking that… you could be the boyfriend. I mean um- then- then Jason won’t try to set me up with random boys and Jason never finds out that I lied this morning,” Nico mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing furiously. 

“Uh- sure! Am I allowed to hold your hand or-”

“As long as your hands don’t go lower than my waist and you don’t try to stick your tongue too far down my throat it’s fine. Meet me in my cabin after lunch,” Nico replied, turning redder as he walked away.

Cool, fake dating, plus I get to kiss him, Will thought.

Holy fuck I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes, Nico thought.  
\---

“I thought you said your boyfriend was gonna meet us after lunch,” Jason began, “has he stood you up? If he has I can mildly electrocute him for you.”

“He’ll be here,” Nico insisted, pacing around nervously, “Jason, do I look-”

“You look fine, and he’s gonna faint when he sees the eye liner.”

“That isn’t eye liner, Jason, that’s lack of sleep.”

“Oh wow, man, you look like d-”

“If you say I look like death, you’ll be embracing it a lot sooner than you expected, Grace,” Nico warned, and Jason held his hands up in mock surrender. “Maybe he changed his mind,” Nico scowled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

“I’m sorry, Neeks,” Jason said sympathetically, sitting next to him, “you really liked him, didn’t you? You know, if he-”

“Sorry I’m late,” Will panted, practically bursting through the door out of breath, “a kid had a bad allergic reaction to something at lunch, medical emergency and all, but-” Will paused for a second to catch his breath, “but I’m here now, I’m all yours, Kayla is covering for me, and um, I picked these, to say sorry for being late. They’re hyacinths, they grow around the Apollo cabin, and uh, I’m sure you’ve heard the uh, story behind them.”

“Will,” Nico smiled, walking over to him blushing, “you got me flowers?”

“Uh, yeah, I was in a rush and they’re the first thing I can think of,” Will blushed, the tips of his ears tinted pink in a way Nico found adorable. 

“Thank you, Will,” Nico beamed, leaning in and giving Will a small kiss on the cheek, melting as he did so. Will blushed more, his grin so wide he reminded Nico of an excited puppy. “Anyway,” Nico began, turning to Jason, “this is Will, my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend is glowing,” Jason pointed out, and Nico smiled and blushed. 

“He does that,” Nico shrugged casually, “it’s sorta cute.”

“You’re the cute one, darlin’,” Will said smoothly, and Nico found himself turning puce and struggling to hide his smile. 

“I’m not cute,” Nico protested. 

“Whatever you say, sunshine,” Will smirked, kissing his temple before using Nico’s shoulder as an arm rest. “It’s nice to meet you, Jason,” he added, holding his hand out for Jason to shake as Nico pushed his arm off his shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you too, Will. You’re head medic, right?”

“Yep, that’s me!”

“Good, because if you hurt Nico, you’re going to need those healing skills for yourself, got that?”

“I uh-”

“Jason,” Nico scowled sternly, “don’t threaten him.”

“I’m not,” Jason replied firmly, glaring at Will, “I’m making sure he knows what happens if he hurts you.”

“If he tried to hurt me, I’d be more than capable of escorting him directly to the Fields of Punishment, I don’t need protecting, Grace,” Nico said darkly, but Will didn’t seem to notice or care- he seemed to be locked in an intense glaring match with Jason, arms folded stubbornly. “Uh, Will,” Nico interrupted, feeling the static in the air radiating from Jason, “Will you might wanna back down-”

“I’ve handled Clarisse, I can handle an overgrown Pikachu,” Will interrupted, and Nico stepped back to assess the situation. Almost all of the outcomes he could think of involved an electrocuted boyfriend or a sunburned best friend. It was clear neither boy was willing to back down, so Nico knew he had to distract one of them to get one of them to break his glare. 

“William, I just cut my finger on a dagger left lying around,” Nico announced loudly. 

“Firstly, no you didn’t, and secondly, you could handle a cut finger, Nico, this isn’t preschool, and I’ve seen you try to fight when you’re halfway to death refusing my help, I doubt you’d come to me if you cut your own hand off, let alone for a little papercut on your pinkie,” Will replied, still glaring at Jason.

“Jason, I overheard Piper saying she brought some new lingerie-”

“Nice try, di Angelo, but Piper doesn’t wear that kind of thing,” Jason replied, still glaring at Will.

“Don’t make me drag you both to the Underworld and let Cerberus use you as chew toys,” Nico warned. 

“Cerberus is an overgrown puppy, and dogs like me,” Will stated. 

“I was raised by wolves, I can handle your dog,” Jason replied. Nico considered opening a crack in the ground, but he figured he’d rather have his cabin intact, plus he doubted it would stop them. 

“Hey, is that Percy stood outside my window with flowers-”

“OH HELL NO,” Will yelled loudly. 

“NOT ON MY WATCH,” Jason shouted, both boys looking over to the window, before scowling at Nico. 

“I had to do something,” Nico shrugged, “you were both gonna end up killing each other.”

“Oh, that was dirty, di Angelo,” Will smirked, amused.

“Seriously, dude,” Jason sighed, and Nico shrugged casually. “I like your boyfriend,” Jason announced, “he knows how to stand his ground.”  
\---

“Will,” Nico said quietly, “you uh… you can kiss me, if- if you want…” Will had only just realised exactly how close they were sitting- their thighs were pressed together and Nico had been resting his head on Will’s shoulder until now, leaving their faces inches apart. Will certainly hadn’t expected Nico to ask for a kiss- but then again, they were fake dating and had been for a week- although that hadn’t gone beyond holding hands and the occasional kiss on the cheek, sometimes an arm around Nico’s waist or a hand on the small of his back. They were currently all around the campfire, so it made sense- if they were going to be fake dating, they had to make it convincing, and Nico was still closeted, so it made sense that he’d want to come out, and a kiss seemed like a good way to come out to Will. Although this would be both of their first kisses- but Will figured, what was the harm in a little experimentation, and besides, since realising he wasn’t straight, he’d been curious about what it would be like to kiss a boy. Specifically, what Nico’s lips would feel like. Will didn’t care if it was for the purpose of fake dating, Nico was giving him permission to kiss him, and Will didn’t want to say no, because gods, Nico was gorgeous. 

Will leaned in awkwardly, and Nico tilted his head slightly, blushing puce. Then Will realised he had no idea how to kiss. He figured it couldn’t be too difficult to figure out, so he closed the gap, gently pressing his lips to Nico’s before pulling back slightly. He parted his lips slightly, leaning in again, but this time he took Nico’s bottom lip between his own, sucking lightly- and Nico whimpered, resting a hand gently on Will’s shoulder. As Will pulled back slightly, Nico chased his lips, copying what Will had done, making him gasp and sigh as a warm tingling shivered through him. He pulled away again, cupping Nico’s cheek in his hand, Nico’s eyes fluttering down to Will’s lips and gods, Will didn’t want to stop kissing him, so he leaned in again and they fell into a slow, steady rhythm. Nico was a surprisingly gentle kisser, but Will quickly noticed that he was more than happy to let Will take the lead. That wasn’t what Will had expected- he’d expected Nico to kiss back fiercely, to take charge. Then again, it made more sense that he was letting Will take the lead- Nico was less confident in his sexuality than Will was. 

When they pulled apart, it went unspoken, but both boys knew that this was real.


End file.
